TMNT 2003 fanfiction - Robyn Light
by pifchik77
Summary: Robyn Light is the chosen one, and only she can save the planet from it's doom. The TMNT must find her and rescue her in order to succeed
1. Chapter 1

There was a saying, so I heard, that there's always hope for this world. And the saying is true.

Her name is Robyn Light. She lived once upon a long ago in the Light clan. The clan lived New York adjacent. It was one of the first clans to become guardians for the Utroms. And it protected an important relic that the Utroms brought from their sacred planet.

It was the Gaia stone that contained two gods inside. Arazoth was the god of hope, beauty. Traygon was the god of destruction and war. Legends tell that Arazoth once saved Utrominon from it's imminent doom by sealing Traygon and himself inside the Gaia stone.

Legends also tell that one day there will be a "keeper", who will have the power to control both gods. He or She should be able to bring peace to the galaxy.

The Light clan lived by that legend. And every year, on the day that Arazoth sealed Traygon away, the clan would hold competitions to see who's worthy of controlling the Gaia stone.

But one day all of that ended.

November 20th 2008.

Robyn just finished her chores. It was a special day today – the Gaia Peace holiday. Her sister, Ester Light, was chosen as the keeper. There was going to be an initiation ritual, and there was a lot to prepare. Robyn had brown hair, blue eyes.

For Robyn this was a double special day, for she just turned 8 years old. Which meant she was old enough to join the Light Dojo and learn the art of Ninjutsu. Robyn was so proud.

Although that glory was taken away by this holiday, Robyn didn't mind. She was extra happy for her sister. Ester was nervous, for it's not every day you become the chosen one. But she prepared for this for years.

Ester sat in her room and read the incantation for the hundredth time. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Yes? – Ester said

It's time, Ester. – That was Nickolas Light, Ester's father and the head of the clan.

Nickolas was known as the strict one, but he loved Ester the most. He was full of pride this day, and it was obvious. Because of that, he completely forgot that it was Robyn's birthday. And the dojo wasn't on his mind at all. But in all fairness, this day wasn't about Robyn this year. Sadly, Robyn didn't understand that completely. Although, she was only a child.

The village was prepared for the festivities. All 50 family members were gathered in the center of the Light home. The Utrom leader Mister Mortu was prepared to give a speech before the festival began. Nickolas was ready to meet him at the village entrance, as he arrived with his most trusted guardians.

Ah, Nick! – Mister Mortu stepped out of his car. – Stephen, you can go. My best friend can protect me (Said Mr. Mortu to his guardian).

Mortu, finally! You came!

The two walked together to the village center.

I have to say, I never thought this day would come. Thank goodness it did! I'm so happy we found your family a thousand years ago. – Said Mortu

Indeed. Ester won't fail you, rest assured. My daughter is well prepared.

PAPA! – Robyn ran towards Nick

What? What?!

I'm ready to join the Dojo today! Oh, Mister Mortu!

For goodness sake, Robyn! Today isn't your day, why can't you understand that, child.

But Mr. Mortu smiled and pulled a metal tessen from his pocket.

Oh come now, Nick. Let the child have her moment. Here, Robyn. This is for you

No, she doesn't need it…

Nick, I want her to have it. Here, take it, child.

Robyn's eyes sparkled as she held her very first ninja weapon in her tiny hands.

Here ye, here ye! The ceremony is about to begin! Gather around, Lights! – came from the center of the village

Everybody gathered. Robyn ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. She was a bit late and couldn't get a place in the front row. She climbed the nearest tree to the center, but it was a weak tree.

Ester stood in front of a big crowd, she looked nervous. Mortu walked up to her, hugged her, and turned to the crowd.

My friends! My dear family! It is with great pleasure that I announce the last ever Gaia stone celebration. Finally, after one thousand years, we have found the heir of Azaroth. The keeper of the stone. I present to you Ester Light – our only hope!

Two utroms brought the Gaia stone to Ester and set it on the ground. The crowd went silent.

Ester started reading the incantation and moved her harms on top of the stone. It turned red, resembling Traygon. At this stage Traygon is supposed to pass through Ester's soul as part of the initiation ritual. As he flew out of the stone, suddenly you could her a crack. The branch that Robyn was sitting on, broke. Robyn fell on top of the stone. Traygon went straight into Robyn.

NO!

There was a spark. An explosion. Chaos. People were screaming. Robyn's hair turned red.

Nick picked Robyn up. Red writings appeared on Robyn's skin.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

Robyn was moaning. Then she collapsed on the floor. All went quiet.

November 20th 2015

"Today a fire erupted in the infamous Light village, killing all 50 members of it. No one knows the reason yet, the police will be investigating the case. This is Mary Moroz, CNN."

Donnie turned off the TV.

Well, you don't hear that everyday…

This is horrible. Mr. Mortu told me about this clan. It's the oldest guardian clan the Utroms have ever had…

Master Splinter took a book out of the shelve and opened it in the middle.

I'm more than sure that the Shredder is behind this. And I know why. The Gaia stone. It contains more power than he ever had.

So what can we do? – said Leo.

You must go to the village and find this stone before the Shredder does…

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The territory around the Light village has been sealed by the police and fire brigade. Mister Mortu arrived at the scene, shocked to his core. He turned to the other Utroms:

\- Find the turtles immediately. Warn them about the Stone.

Mortu picked a burned picture of Robyn from the ground.

\- This is obviously Shedder's work…

Robyn walked through the rainy streets of New York, soaked wet. She turned 15 today, but she couldn't care less. Every time her birthday came up, something bad happened. It's a curse she lives with. Her violet hair was sticking out from her hoodie. Why violet, you ask? Well…

On the night the massacre happened…

Robyn was just finishing her chores. Washing the floor, cleaning the desks, taking out the trash. Her dad Nickolas made her work like this full time, so that the demon inside her wouldn't have time to corrupt Robyn even more.

It has been 7 years since the last Gaia Peace celebration. Now this day is a tragedy for the whole family. Each year Robyn has to apologize in front of the entire village. And the village master performs a ritual on Robyn, trying to get Traygon out of her and back into the stone. But each time he's unsuccessful.

\- ROBYN!

Nickolas screamed loudly. Robyn shivered with fear, as she stepped out into the light.

\- Yes…papa?

\- Robyn, what is this?! – Nickolas pointed his finger at three trash bags in the corner.

\- Why is THIS still here?!

\- Papa, please, i…

Nickolas slapped Robyn across the face. She fell onto the ground, shocked.

\- Don't "please" me, you demon! How hard is it to do the simplest things around here? Do you want to be taken over by Traygon?! No?! Well then work, goddammit!

Robyn touched her cheek and let out a sob. Nickolas slapped her again and left the room. Robyn stood up, took the heavy bags and went away.

As she approached the trash bins, she felt something. Her hand was burning. She looked at it and saw red symbols burning on her arms. Then she saw a vision. A vision of a soldier killing her family. Shocked, she dropped the trash bags on the ground, and all of the trash came out of them.

\- ROBYN, DAMN YOU!

Ester shook Robyn three times.

\- What have you done?! Clean it up at once!

\- No, Ester, I can't! – Robyn sobbed

\- What? Why can't you-

An arrow went through Ester's shoulder, as she fell onto the ground. Robyn turned around and saw the same soldier as from her vision. He was dressed in all black and had a strange symbol on his head.

Robyn ran to the giant bell and rang it three times.

\- ALERT! EVERYBODY! ALERT! DANGER!

Hundreds of ninjas ran into the village. Archers shot fire arrows into the wooden houses. Chaos erupted.

Every Light grabbed their weapons and ran to protect their sacred home. A fight began.

The Shredder appeared with his elite guard.

\- Find the stone. NOW!

Fire everywhere. Children crying. People fighting. Blood spilling. Robyn's grandmother, Mila, took out her katana and ran towards the Shredder. Little did she know how powerful he was. One swish of a sword, and Mila was fatally wounded.

\- NO! GRANDMA!

Robyn ran towards her dying grandma.

\- Robyn…Listen…You must find the stone…You must absorb Arazoth…

\- What?! What are you talking about, grandma? Only the keeper can do that!

\- But…you ARE the keeper…run, Robyn…RUN!

Robyn didn't know the stone's location. Her father hid it far away, for he feared wat Robyn could do with it. But she knew she had to run.

People were dying left and right, as Robyn fled towards the village center. "In my papa's bedroom…that's where it probably is hidden! Oh, but it's on fire!"

\- Cough-cough…I must get to it…

She was fighting through the fire and smoke, against the clock. Robyn was chaotically moving in the room of her father, until finally she found the stone with an incantation scroll.

"How convenient..."

She read the incantation, and Arazoth was let out of the Gaia Stone. He looked at Robyn, smiled, and raced inside her. Slowly Robyn's hair turned violet, and she fell down unconscious. On top of her fell the debris from the roof, and that saved her from death.


End file.
